kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zenki7/New Wikis
Main (1) Yo, fellas! As Seme stated over at the Adopting Zenki Wiki blog, we aren't goin' to adopt the wiki after all. Instead, we're now goin' to merge wikis and ask the staff, so that the Zenki Wiki will be redirected to Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. Seme is still askin', if this is gonna be possible right now (we already merged 50 % of the wiki's stuff), or if we need to wait till we reach 100 %. Cause of this, she said, that we will no longer make a Chibi Zenki Wiki, but German and Japanese versions of Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia instead! I was unsure, if this would work, so I asked over at Community Central, cause I ran into the following issues: Languages and templates?! My comment from 50 minutes ago: When we are goin' to make the German and Japanese wikis, I don't know, if we should choose the community languages as de '''and '''ja, cause I don't know, if this also effects the backend and the buttons. If everything would be in German, only Semerone and mahself could work on maintaining the wiki, cause Vasara and Goki wouldn't understand the text of the backend and the buttons. Same for everything being in Japanese. Then Semerone would be the one, who couldn't read the stuff and couldn't help us and Semerone is the one who made most of the templates, so we would be just as screwed. I remember, Semerone said earlier, that the template names were different for German wikis, which is why I think, we should chose English for the backend. But Vasara told me, that this will lead to issues with the Japanese wiki's redirects, cause he couldn't give the pages Furigana and Kanji names, so we would have to use the transliterated names and put headers with the Furigana and Kanji title in the articles like we are doin' right now with our existing Japanese article on this wiki. Main (2) We had never done this before, so I had no idea, if we could proceed like this or not. Luckily, I soon received a reply over at my Community Central forum post, where Andrewds1021 helped me out with his knowledge and an example link. Now, I don't have to be worried anymore and we can make the new wikis! New Wikis According to plan, we're gonna create them tomorrow and they will go as follows: * Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia ** alternate title: Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia Germany *** This one will be in German and allow us to reach fans speaking German, Austrian and Swiss ** Founder: Semerone * 鬼神童子 ZENKI ウィキア ** alternate title: Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia Japan *** This one will be in Japanese and allow us to reach fans of the same language ** Founder: Vasara5 You might note, that both of these have "Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia" as their alternate title. That's because they will have the same name as our main wiki, but will be set in the respective community language domains for German and Japan. We have already decided who will be best suited for founding these wikis, but we will still be looking for helping hands (AKA admins, mods, etc.). As such, feel free to apply contact Semerone and Vasara once we have set up the wikis, if you up to the task. Category:News and Announcements board